Descendants: Rotten
by TokioJapon
Summary: School's nearly out for the summer and the Core 4 along with the new king, Ben, will have to adjust to Auradon's changing community all while balancing romance, the other hero kids, and of course new villainous arrivals from their own pasts.(Episodic format, M/M, OCs, JayLonnie, etc. T for language, drugs and sexual themes.) Reviews appreciated.
1. Carlos and Weiss 1 of 2

It seems falling for villains is all the rage nowadays what with the new queen in line being an ex-villain. In the coming summer, Auradon Prep would likely be opening its doors to the rest of the descendants of the wicked thanks to King Ben's revision. The school would no doubt be flooded with newcomers within the coming year. Sure it was looking to be pretty crowded, but it would make for more interesting peers, right? That's at least what Weiss White, Snow White's son, thought.

CHAPTER 1: **WEISS**

 **T** he brown eyed boy had paid close attention to the descendants of Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Maleficent, and Evil Queen since they first stepped onto Auradonian property. He was interested to see what kind of people villain kids could be especially after being taken away from their familiar environment. The son of Snow White was almost disappointed to find that they weren't too different from him or the other descendants of heroes. He also found they were less pretentious. In his mind, their civility was sort of a bummer. Sure Jafar's son, Jay, was rough and a kleptomaniac at first, but now he's the star of the tourney team and one of the most popular and trusted students on campus. Mal, daughter of the most evil of all villains, Maleficent, is with King Ben and technically in line for Belle's crown if the two end up marrying. Then there's Evie. Weiss had rather not think about her or her mother. Finally there was Carlos. The boy Carlos. There was something about the son of Cruella De Vil that whenever Weiss thought about him, he didn't want to anymore. Sure, of the villain kids, Carlos was the one Weiss was most acquainted with since they shared chemistry(the class of course), but thinking about the slightly younger boy always made the black haired prince's face turn as red as a poison apple.

The school year was nearing an end, and after Ben's coronation, everything had been pretty uniform at the prestigious academy. It was late afternoon and Weiss was sitting on his bed, just as bored as usual with life. Weiss scratched his short, night-black hair and pretended to pay attention to the monotonous book work he was assigned for today. His roommate was Doug, who he'd always been close friends with since Doug's father, Dopey and his own mother, Snow White, were old friends. Weiss watched TV in between homework while Doug was studying something magical and likely forbidden inside of a book over on his desk.

"You mind if I invite Evie over?" Doug asked permission from the other side of the room. As if it wasn't his room as well. "I were going to study and you know, cuddle a bit." He blushed.

Weiss made a wry expression. "Are you two a couple yet? The suspense is killing me..." Weiss rolled his earthy eyes.

"Not yet." Doug smirked goofily. "I was gonna take her to Audrey's party this Saturday. Present her like the princess she is. Ya know?"

Weiss ignored any comment regarding the commonly blue-adorned girl. "That's this Saturday?"

"Yep. Will you be attending Mr. White?" Doug said in his regular corny, but entertaining, jokey way.

"I'll pass. I'd rather not engage in you guys' tomfoolery." Weiss shook his head.

"Tomfoolery? Who says that? What are you? 78?"

Weiss looked at his friend with a raised brow. "That's a mighty specific number Doug." He laughed though. "Besides, who's all going to be there?"

"Well the usual stuck up Auradon Prep student. Donald and Gunther said they'd be there for once too."

"Your cousins who live all the way in the Woodlands?"

"Yeah, Uncle Doc and Uncle Grumpy's kids! You know, they sure miss seeing you and your mom at the family reunions."

"I always want to go but…well, you know how she is…" Weiss's mother wasn't the same as she used to be in her youth. She was once a kind, caring, and nurturing person, but that reputation went to her head and attracted entertainment managers to her that wanted to spread her face all over Auradonian television. This consequently led her to cut most of her familiar ties in favor of more lavish Auradonian ones. She advised her son to do the same, encouraging him to break ties with any of the Dwarfs who didn't make a living in Auradon Kingdom like Dopey.

"Auntie White's still sweet." Doug said. "She needs to lay off on the cosmetic magic though. Evie's super good with makeup and she can tell organic stuff from magic."

Weiss narrowed his eye in discomfort. "Would you be quiet about Evie? For five seconds Doug?" He said a bit harsher than he meant. He was apprehensive of the Evil Queen's daughter after what she did to his mother years ago, but he know he shouldn't judge a book by its cover. He took a deep breath as he realized his tone. "I'm sorry."

Doug sort of recoiled, his mouth nervously curved into some sort of painful smile. "It's fine. I won't call her over."

"No, no, no." Weiss hopped off his sapphire and golden colored sheets. "I'm being a jerk. I'll finish my homework in the lounge or something. You know, to give you and...Evie some alone time." He grabbed his blue and red backpack that had yellow straps and slung it over his shoulder.

Doug's smile returned almost instantly. "Okay. Thanks a lot Weiss." The dopey boy's smile was almost perpetual so Weiss found it odd whenever it didn't dress his face. The black haired boy pat his roommate's back and gave him a thumbs up as he left the room.

Now heading down the halls of the boy's dorm, the black haired boy could see people who weren't boarded up inside their rooms partaking in activities other than lame schoolwork. It was Thursday and everyone was rearing for the coming weekend and of course Saturday's party at the girl's dorm. Because of his knack for sniffing out ingredients that he had acquired from his early years of cooking with his mother, he could tell, no matter how padded the room, what people were eating as well as if they were smoking or not. Smoking, drinking, and practicing illegal magic wasn't uncommon among Auradon's privileged elite. He personally considered it too much of a hassle to try himself though.

Heading down the stairs to the first floor, he decided to skip the somewhat crowded lounge as it was full of boys who were playing a VR game. The game was similar to the one in Jay and Carlos's room, but set up for several players instead of just one. The primary color dressed boy went outside the dormitory to the backyard and past its remarkable collection of comfortable and sturdy benches in favor of a spot in the healthy grass. The birds chirping and the soft breeze relaxed the boy but he was sure to scan the spot he chose for any bugs. The boy had grown up in the Dwarf Woodlands in a mansion of a cottage. Despite the privileged and sheltered upbringing, he was in fact accustomed to hiking, camping, and other activities in the wilderness since he was raised secondarily by the Seven Dwarfs and alongside their children. Unlike the other six dwarfs though, he and Doug left for the Kingdom of Auradon around middle school with their parents. In that time, maybe that was when Weiss had gotten soft and unnaturally afraid of insects and other creepy crawlies. Because of that fear, he had never been outside at night for too long. Unless of course he was in an expensive, thick insulated tent.

After a half hour or so of lying down and finishing his homework, Weiss noticed Carlos De Vil playing fetch with the campus mutt, Dude. Weiss thought the dog had a peculiar name, sure, but he had to admit it was the most adorable little thing he had ever seen. As he watched the white haired boy run after his adopted puppy, Weiss couldn't help but notice how athletic Carlos looked running after the animal. Watching Carlos and Dude made Weiss think about how even being the child of a villain, the freckled boy was caring, loving, and thoughtful. The black haired boy was amazed by just how complex Carlos and the other villain kids were. That and how handsome Carlos was.

Since Carlos was the child of a villain, Weiss never had much intention of getting personally involved with the other boy aside from studying him and his friends to see if they were still _evil_. Xenophobia against people from the Isle was starting to diminish in Auradon, but he still had a bad feeling about the VKs for some reason. He knew that his prejudice would have to be forgotten though because VK or not, Carlos was all the son of Snow White thought about. If he hadn't just finished his work, he'd be too distracted now to do so with the cuter-than-hell former villain in sight.

Weiss finally sat up, legs crossed in lawn, and gazed at the monochrome haired boy. Dressed in a tight sleeveless zipper decorated black top, with bright red shorts, and checkered black and red sneakers, and a ton of accessories on his arms, Carlos's fashion sense was different from the usual in Auradon, but definitely striking. This wasn't uncommon of the VKs, but hi style interested Weiss in particular. Like Carlos, Weiss stuck to three colors, his being blue with splashes of yellow and red. Safe, primary colors like his mother wore. Carlos did something similar with red, black, and white but the integration of leathers and faux furs. Weiss felt it was a lot more exciting than what he did with his own wardrobe.

Seeming to tire from running after the small dog, Carlos had finished playing catch. Weiss figured he'd head back to his room before the other boy saw him just staring and began packing. He looked away from Carlos and to his books and backpack, hoping to avoid starting an awkward conversation with the boy he was crushing on.

"Hey Weiss!" The black haired boy shook when he heard Carlos's voice. As he was packing, he didn't even realize the boy walked right up toward him.

Weiss smiled though. His cheeks always went red when he was flustered and he was always a bit flustered when the fashionable boy was around. "How are you Carlos?" He asked softly.

"I'm pretty good. Kind of sweaty." Carlos said in his sugary voice as the two walked back into the dorms together. "You ready for summer vacay?" He asked the not much taller boy.

"Definitely." Weiss said and he meant it. He didn't like school very much, but that was only because of his own anti-socialness and anxiety around people. "I'm probably just gonna end up camping with Doug as usual if my mom doesn't have me doing some ridiculous TV interview with her." He said and was relieved to hear Carlos chuckle.

"I've never been camping, but I did get to be on TV once after the coronation." Carlos said stroking Dude who was in his hands.

"I remember that. You did really good. Great stage presence."

"Why thank you." Carlos smiled appreciatively. "It's gotta be cool having a mom who's a Television star though."

"You'd be surprised." Weiss sighed.

"What's camping like anyway? I can't imagine why someone would want to live somewhere colder than one of the shacks back on the isle."

"When you're in a stuffy mansion all your life, the great outdoors can be really refreshing."

"Well I'll have to try it sometime." Carlos said eagerly.

"What do you usually do over the summer?" Weiss returned the question only to see Carlos's expression had become blank. The black haired boy was scared he had said something wrong as he was prone to do.

Carlos had this face where he'd stare upward when he thought about something real hard. "I'm usually slaving over my mother year round. It's gonna be weird being away from her this summer for the first time."

Weiss's eyes became low. "Do you miss your mom Carlos?"

The freckled boy's face became sad. "I don't know." He looked down and Weiss felt sorry for asking him. Carlos scratched his white hair and then picked looked at Dude. Snuggling the brown dog, his face lit up again.

"Well, don't worry about that! I uh, really need a shower so I'll see you in class tomorrow okay?" Carlos said as he head off in front of the other boy.

"Okay." Weiss said holding his slower pace.

Halfway up the stairs Carlos stopped though, turning back to the other boy. "You um, wouldn't happen to be going to Audrey's party by any chance?" Carlos asked suddenly.

"Oh. Why? Are you?" _Smooth me_ Weiss thought.

"Yeah. I mean I know Mal and Ben'll be there and Jay's trying to convince Lonnie to go with him. And I feel like Evie's gonna go with Doug. So I just didn't want to be hanging around there by myself like a loser. Haha…." Carlos giggled awkwardly as he swayed back and forth. "Y'know only if you weren't going with anyone else."

The black haired boy went from Weiss White to Weiss Red in a second. Well his cheeks did. "I'm not going with anyone else."

Carlos's faced beamed. "That's great! I mean, cool." He giggled nervously. "See you there?"

"I will see you there Carlos." Weiss smiled, making an 'ok' with his fingers. Smiling, the two sort of just stared at one another for a moment.

"Oh yeah! My shower!" Carlos remembered and nearly fumbled up the steps with Dude still in his arms. "See you there!" He said but then stopped again, flustered. "At the party I mean of course!" He said and Weiss giggled at the goof.

Carlos finally waved goodbye, then using Dude's paw to do the same cutely as they head up the stairs. Now alone, Weiss just stood in the foyer smiling, sort of embarrassed. He wasn't a regular hide-your-face-in-your-hands embarrassed though. He felt excited and warm inside.


	2. Carlos and Weiss 2 of 2

CHAPTER 2: **CARLOS**

 **T** he short boy threw himself onto his bed inside the room he shared with Jay. He started laughing uncontrollably as he was so proud of himself for finally working up the nerve to ask the guy he'd been crushing on, Weiss White to Audrey's party. He had met black haired boy in biology. Weiss was the first person in the class to actually talk to him personally. Like he wasn't a villain. The two were lab partners and Carlos took a liking to the boy quickly as they shared the same docile nature.

While Carlos cooed and daydreamed, Jay suddenly ran into the room like he was searching for something. The tall boy then noticed the still sweat covered Carlos on his bed.

"Dude?" Jay says twice before Carlos burst upward to face him.

"Hey! Didn't notice you walked in. Haha." Carlos fake laughed.

"Suuure. Hey bro have you seen my varsity ring?" Jay asked leisurely.

"Did you drop it under your nightstand like you always do?" Carlos was basically the older boy's mother. Jay bent over on all fours to dig under his nightstand. Carlos stopped fighting the urge to stare at his butt ages ago.

"You staring at my butt up there?" Jay laughed.

Carlos chuckled and went to his dresser to pick out a change of clothes for after his shower.

"GOTCHA!" Jay cried as he yanked his gold varsity ring from under the nightstand. He turned to see the shirtless younger boy. "Look at you." Jay wolf whistled as he sauntered up to Carlos.

"Look at what?" Carlos dug through his drawer casually. Jay started poking the boy's bare stomach and tickling him.

"You're getting ripped! All that running, you'll be as big as me!" Carlos barely fought off the older boy's rough hands.

"Quit it Jay!" Carlos giggled. He tried to get out of the way but Jay kept up with him. He liked it and knew he couldn't escape it anyway. Grabbing and squeezing the white haired boy until the two were on the floor, Jay had him pinned. Carlos's warm brown eyes met Jay's deep chestnut colored eyes that were being framed stunningly by his dark hair.

"I'm like super sweaty so you should probably get off me." Carlos says.

"Nah. I like this." The long haired boy smirked.

Carlos knew Jay could do stuff like this for hours. He didn't mind but he knew Jay had forgotten his other obligations "Don't you have to meet up with Lonnie?"

Jay's brain took a moment to register what the monochrome headed boy said before letting out an, "Aw shit!" He slid off the other boy's waist and ran toward the door.

"See that! Brains!" He points to the shorter boy as he runs out the room.

Carlos thought it was strange how accustomed to Jay's roughness he had gotten. He wouldn't have it any other way though because he knew that contact was how Jay showed affection. The older boy was actually the first person Carlos ever liked. Now in an empty room, he stood up from the hard wood floor and finally got to his shower.

* * *

Friday morning and the second to last week of school was coming to an end. No one was ready for their finals and anxiety covered the usually peaceful atmosphere. Carlos knew he'd ace his tests and wasn't too worried.

It was time for his math final and he was confident. He happened to share this class with Jay and knew the tourneyman had never kept up with the work consistently. A few minutes in, Carlos noticed the jock struggling.

"Psst. Psst." Jay whispered rather obnoxiously to Carlos who was right next to him. Carlos half looked his way. Jay mouthed 'what's 14?'

Carlos sighed and made hand gestures. One finger was for A, four fingers was for D. He held up three fingers discreetly and Jay nodded thankfully. This was basically the rest of the class.

Now time for biology, the white haired boy found the final exam to be a lot of fun. He finished early, not earlier than his crush. Carlos made his way toward Weiss who was at a lab table all alone near the door. The two of them were left with nothing to do during class, giving the two time to chat.

"So have you been to any of Audrey's parties before?" Carlos said quietly. "This is gonna be my first one."

"Yeah. They're very…busy." Weiss said lowly.

"You don't like them?"

"I don't do crowds well." Weiss shook his head. "Doug dragged me to the last one right before you all came and he just wanted to get drunk and flirt with girls." The black haired boy sighed.

Carlos smiled. "Now he's with Evie."

Carlos noticed Weiss's face scrunch up. "What's wrong?"

"That Evie girl…what's she like?" Weiss asked.

Carlos wasn't sure what to make of the question as he could only think about Evie's mother, Evil Queen, poisoning Weiss's mother, Snow White.

"She's my best friend. Next to Jay of course. She's like…my big sister." Carlos said genuinely. Weiss took in the freckly boy's words.

"I'll take your word for it." Weiss sighed.

Carlos frowned. "Weiss, how come you don't like Evie?"

"Because she smells bad." Weiss said without a second thought.

Carlos stared at the black haired boy. Trying to figure out exactly what he meant.

"What you don't like the smell of cinnamon and apples?" Carlos raised his brow confused.

"No Carlos. I told you about my nose." Weiss said referencing his otherworldly sense of smell.

"That intuition. Huh, nature boy?" Carlos joked.

"Yes." Weiss nodded seriously.

Carlos's face hardened. "Well this has to be the first time it's wrong then Weiss." Carlos said. "Evie is the best. She's smart, she's caring. I mean Doug loves her and he's your best friend!" Carlos tried to whisper but people began to stare.

Becoming uncomfortable, Weiss looked down. Class would be over soon so he began to gather his things. "I have a cooking club meeting and we're wrapping up for the year. I won't be back at the dorms until sort of late." He said slinging his primary color schemed backpack onto himself. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Carlos smiled then stood as the bell rang. Weiss couldn't continue frowning at the white haired boy. The two hugged, casting each other's respective scents on to one another.

"Later." Weiss paced off, unable to hide his reddening face. As he gathered his things, Carlos hoped he could diffuse whatever animosity the boy he liked had for one of his best friends.

* * *

Carlos knew Jay had an away game so he wouldn't see him until later. The boy head toward his group's regular spot atop the tourney field's bleachers to see Evie, Doug, and a rather pissed looking Mal sitting there

"Hi Carlos!" Evie waved when she saw her _little brother_.

"Hey. How'd everyone's finals go?" The fashionable youth asked as he climbed the seats.

"I absolutely detest English. It's sooooo boring!" Evie exclaims atop the bleachers. She dramatically falls into Doug's arms.

"Well this year for P.E. the final was a written exam! I can safely say I maintained a 4.0." Doug grinned.

"You're so smart Dougey!" Evie kissed the dopey lads cheek.

"You guys are giving me diabetes." Mal says insipidly. She was in a black dress with violet lacing. She wore purple shades to cover her eyes from the sun.

"Where's Ben?" Carlos asked.

"He just text me and he's apparently doing something royal." Mal sighed. "He also said he'll be at some retreat this summer for kingly training or some nonsense." Mal then got quiet. Looking down at her leather boots. "I'll hardly get to see him."

Evie's face lit up like she had a wonderful idea. "Well there's always Audrey's party. Maybe you two can make things official." The blue haired princess's mouth was left agape.

Mal sighed again. "People don't need to have sex to make their relationships official, Evie." The orchid haired girl slouched.

Evie finally closed her mouth, blushing. "I'm just saying you two should make the most of your time together before he has to go off."

Mal sighed once more. "Maybe I'll find a summer fling. Abdul's looking pretty hot today." The purple haired vixen peeked above her shades to see the son of Aladdin and Jasmine playing soccer with some other boys on the unoccupied tourney field.

Carlos was immediately disappointed. "Mal don't say that." He rubbed her shoulder knowing how stressed maintaining her first romance made her sometimes. "You and Ben will make it." Mal held Carlos's hand to her shoulder for a second before a weak smile dressed her face.

"Whatever. Enough about me. Losey, have you found a date to Audrey's party?" Mal turned to the younger boy. Carlos's freckles couldn't hide the redness flushing to his cheeks.

"Maybe."

Mal smirked. "Boy or a girl? Wait it doesn't matter as long as it's not Jay."

"And what's wrong with Jay?" Carlos got defensive.

"Um, he's only your best friend. You two can't wingman forever, it's totally weird." Mal said assuredly.

"Well it's not Jay. Promise." Carlos smiled sweetly as he thought of Weiss, who he had never introduced to his friends.

Evie's mouth opened into a gaping smile again. "Hey why not take Jane? Her hair is…depressing, but she is cute." The princess suggests. Mal, Doug, and Carlos just look at her.

"Or not. Like whatever." Evie said then continued to lie in Doug's chest.

"So Carlos, got any hints for us as to who you're courting for Audrey's party?" Mal said taking a cigarette from her purse.

"Mal you know I hate when you smoke." The boy scrunched his face in disgust.

"Eh, it's edgy. And I'm not a regular weak human like you guys so I'm not gonna die or anything." She smiled deviously using her magic to light a tiny light purple flame atop her finger.

Carlos recoiled toward a higher seat. Noticing this, Evie stopped her best friend from lighting the cigarette. "Mal, smoke reminds Carlos of his mom." The blue haired girl whispered.

Mal instantly stopped the flame. "Oh. Oh my god, I'm so dumb." She put the unlit cigarette away, not wanting to trigger the younger boy's memories of the Isle. "Sorry Losey. I'll save my bad habits for when I'm all alone."

Carlos chuckled, sliding back down a seat. "It's fine." He nodded. "And no hints about my date. It'll be a surprise okay?"

"Better be damn good one." Mal stood.

"And where are you going Miss Mal?" Evie asked.

"Well I'm bored and since you're all cozied in commitment, I'll go flirt with some boys in your stead your Evieness."

"Mal!" Carlos cried.

"Just play-flirting! Promise." Mal smirked before heading down the bleachers toward the field to distract the boys.

Evie sighed as she watched Mal mesmerize the soccer players and subsequently ruin their game. Not that the boys mind or anything though.

"Whatever are we to do with her?" Evie turned to Carlos who had gotten unusually close to her. She furrowed her flawless navy brows.

"Huh? Oh. Who knows?" The white haired boy slid away hastily on the metallic seat.

"Carlos were you just sniffing my girlfriend?" Doug asked as he made a peculiar face at the shorter boy.

"Whaaat? Nooooo" Carlos lied ineffectively.

* * *

It was late at night now and Jay had snuck Lonnie into his and Carlos's room. Carlos actually had no idea the daughter of Mulan was that type of girl, but he hadn't spent much time with her to figure otherwise. Jay hadn't said a thing to him when he and the girl snuck back in their room past curfew. The tall boy may have assumed Carlos was asleep, but he in fact wasn't.

The monochrome haired boy was playing a handheld game in his bed for longer than he should have. Since he couldn't sleep he was forced to listen to Jay and Lonnie's incessant giggling from under the covers. They wouldn't sleep together with Carlos in the room (thankfully) but if they did Jay would have boasted about how she was the first _good_ girl he ever hooked up with afterward.

The couple settled down around 3 AM but Carlos still couldn't sleep. Maybe he was anxious about the party. Or about what Weiss had said about Evie. He wasn't too sure but something was keeping him up. After sleeping for maybe an hour and awaking earlier than usual, the white haired boy decided he'd just go for a walk. Still in his jammies, he threw on some slippers and head out the room.

On the first floor of the boy's dorm in the kitchen Carlos noticed Weiss was making a spread. There was a dorm mother who does that stuff but they wouldn't be around until later when everyone was awake. The short boy had heard that Weiss regularly woke up extra early and made his own food, but Carlos had never actually seen it with his own eyes.

"Good morning." The freckly boy said.

"Good morning." Weiss smiled sweetly, scanning the boy's apparel. "It's weird seeing you in pajamas." Weiss said fully dressed in a deep blue polo, Khakis, and bright red shoes. The two had never actually saw each other in the mornings since Carlos usually slept in or stayed in his room on weekends. It was a pleasant surprise for them both.

"It's weird to see anyone…awake this early." Carlos said.

"Well I like to hear the birds chirp." Weiss said as he scrambled the eggs.

"You really are a nature boy through and through." Carlos couldn't help but grin.

Weiss smirked, turning toward the other boy. "You could say that." Again the two sort of marveled at one another. Well they did before the sizzling on the stove loudened.

"Oh no, the eggs!" Weiss spun around to try and fix the meal up.

Carlos laughed before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shivered at the touch before realizing it was only Doug.

"Over here." The skinny boy dragged Carlos to the other side of the kitchen where Doug had apparently been seated the entire time. The band geek got real close to Carlos's face.

"You and Weiss?"

Carlos looked around. "Weiss and I what?"

"The party! Ask him to the party! It'd be perfect. That way Evie and I can double date with you guys! Seriously, it's perfect." Doug's face glowed with cheer.

Carlos sort of giggled. "I already did man." Doug only stared at him perplexed.

"And he didn't tell me?" Doug looked down crestfallen putting his hands on his hips. A habit shared by a certain somebody else. Sure Evie's dramatic persona had rubbed off on him. The dopey boy then quickly brought himself back to good spirits.

"We can all go together! We'll look so good. This is great man you and Weiss make a great couple." Doug said rubbing Carlos's shoulders and aggressively. "Oh! Oh! Ooo…Sorry about that. Haha."

Smelling a well prepared breakfast, the boys float toward the aroma emitting from the kitchen. Weiss announced everything was ready and made them each a plate of homemade eggs, sausage, and of course French toast. The boys sat down and ate together, discussing their plans for the party later that evening.


	3. Jay and Lonnie 1 of 3

Unlike Weiss, Lonnie didn't think the children of the villains were much different from the students at Auradon Prep. She figured they were just regular teens like herself. When she learned of the ex-villains' harsh upbringing on Isle of the lost, it filled her with grief. She wanted to become closer to them and prove to her peers that you don't have to be like your parents. Despite that wish, the school year was nearing its end now and because of her rigorous schedule, and of course her traditional schoolmates, the compassionate girl never got the chance. Luckily, she was given an invitation to learn more about the villain kids when a certain former thief asked her out.

CHAPTER 3: **LONNIE**

 _Thursday_

 **B** lack hair and caramel highlights whipped the air as the gorgeous girl sparred. Lonnie decided it was time to wrap up her Judo lesson by pinning her sensei on the floor as he writhed in pain. Lonnie was good at what she did but at what cost? Mulan and Shang are the most respected military generals in Auradon. If Lonnie wasn't good at various martial arts she thought she might as well go into the deepest part of the enchanted forest and let a troll or something have its way with her bones. Or whatever trolls do.

The disciplined princess was actually awful at magical creature identification class. She excelled in the traditional subjects, but the world of magic seemed to elude her. She was more interested in putting her time into punching something, hip-hop dancing, or listening to really, really loud hardcore rap. Things not conventional of the average princess. Things not seen as elegant to her now stiff and authoritative parents. Lonnie found attending Auradon was actually sort of relaxing in its own right, but now that school was coming to an end she would have to live in confined walls again when she returned home.

What drew her to the ex-villains was that they were something different to the mix. A certain spice she thought. They opened her eyes to what was outside of Auradon and let her realize not everything was order and goodness like she had been raised to believe.

The warrior in training decided to slack off for a moment to check her phone; another text from her bad boy had arrived.

When the son of Jafar, the cute and roguish Jay, asked her to Audrey's party, she didn't say yes purely out of spontaneity, but also to learn more about him and the former villain's ways. Sure, she didn't think much of the tourneyman when he first arrived, but realizes he's evolved into a respectable and charismatic team player. She also knew her mama and baba wouldn't approve of him. The plan was perfect in Lonnie's mahogany brown eyes.

Jay had sent a simple 'wyd' and she replied with an understated 'studying'. Jay wanted to meet up later so Lonnie figured she'd think up a plan to cut the lesson short.

"Miss Li, are you ready to continue your kendo practice?" Sensei Jenkins said while garbed in protective gear.

Lonnie smirked. "Of course." She put on the kendo helmet but then stopped in her tracks.

"Miss Li?" Her sensei said in concern.

Lonnie clenched her abdomen. "It's nothing…" She said. "Just cramps."

"Oh." Sensei Jenkins stood stiff and removed his face guard. "Um young Miss if the pain's too much we can call it quits on practice for today."

"Oh no sensei! I must continue so I can be half the warrior my mother and father are."

"Young Miss you have all the time in the world. I insist." Sensei Jenkins didn't want to provoke the girl.

Lonnie smirked. "Well if you insist." She spun and grabbed her gym bag then head for the locker room. The sensei furrowed his brows unsure of what just happened.

* * *

Not wanting to call or wait for the family chauffeur Lonnie did something a bit more _common_ and caught the trolley back to the school. It was a cute, larger than average, lavender streetcar that rode uptown near Auradon Prep. It was full of many interesting people whose whole lives had been centered on adoring the royal families. They never recognized her though as the trolley didn't let people off directly in front of the school. Here, she was just another girl hanging out downtown.

While relaxing on the half hour ride, she scrolled through her phone's playlist for something. She chose some vulgar rap music with hard bass. She played it near 100% volume in her expensive jade green headphones and paid no mind to the eyes that began to fix themselves on her.

After hopping off the trolley she walked through the main campus. It was about 5:30 in the afternoon and she was to meet Jay near the green walkway, a cute path that led to the elaborate school garden. Before she reached the path she stopped to look at herself in one of the white stone fountains. In the crystal blue water she checked for food in her teeth, any dirt on her clothes and made sure her hair was bouncy and beautiful. She felt adequate, flashing a pretty white smile in the reflection before heading around the fountain.

"Hey Lonnie!" Audrey said with a group of girls. They were all in tennis clothes, Audrey wearing a pastel pink polo top with a white skirt and baby blue canvas shoes.

"Oh hey, girls." The warrior princess said somewhat nervously as she hadn't told any of her friends about her plans.

"I wish you hadn't had training today." Audrey sighed. "I know you have a killer backhand."

Lonnie giggled brokenly. "Yeah, you know me. Killer…"

"Totally." The pastel princess flashed her pearly whites. "I actually thought you wouldn't be back until 6. Where are you heading anyway?"

A cold sweat appeared down the casually dressed girl's forehead.

"Just going for a stroll. Haha. The garden's great this time of year."

"Well yeah. It is year round. Even winter because you know 'casual magic'. Even though magic's 'retired' or whatever." Audrey said then winked at the girls. They all laughed knowing the prohibition of magic was joke to their generation.

"And you never go to the garden. What's up?" Audrey then girlishly put her hand to her own chest. "Are you meeting someone?" The girls behind her 'oooed'.

Lonnie had to think of something quick. "No no. Just taking pictures for my mom. She likes the water lilies and all that crap and wants some pics before school's out. Haha…"

Audrey's face fell into an unclear expression. She knew something was up with her friend. "Well! You have fun with your…lilies. Come on girls." Audrey snapped her fingers and the rest of her tennis team followed. She would pester Lonnie about her activities later. The warrior princess let out a deep breath then continued for the green path.

Lonnie stepped down the stone steps and sat on a bench right outside the elegant maze that lead to the garden. There she waited for Jay, who was running late. About ten minutes passed and Lonnie assumed he reconsidered. She frowned but remembered she was in fact using him anyway.

She stood up preparing to leave the garden.

"Hey! Hey wait!" She heard a deep familiar voice. The son of Jafar ran down the stone steps then stopped, panting in front of her. Dressed deftly, his dark hair was in a wavy ponytail and he wore a deep red blazer, matching pants and shoes, and a maroon top. The jock looked unrecognizable.

Lonnie took the boy's new look in. "You certainly clean up well, Jay."

The former thief then flashed his confident grin. "These are for you." He pulled a bouquet of pale red lilies from behind his back. Lonnie, taken aback by their beauty, was speechless.

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"You look lovely." Jay said tenderly as he took in her her natural, earthy beauty that was complemented by the floral pink and green blouse, pale green skirt and pink pumps that she wore. The princess, now penitent, began to blush.

"Shall we go?" He said in a subtle fancy accent.

Lonnie had believed the boy was numb-skulled and reckless on and off of the playing field, but now alone with him face to face for the first time, she knew she had judged the jock all wrong.

"Yes." Her entire faced beamed with fervor as she decided to scrap her _plan_.


	4. Jay and Lonnie 2 of 3

CHAPTER 4: **JAY & LONNIE**

 **I** n the green path of Auradon Prep the former thief and the princess maneuvered the elaborate maze in wonder, laughing each time they reached a dead end or lead one another in circles.

"Think we'll die in here? Become the ghosts of the maze or something?" Jay joked.

"You clearly watch too many movies." Lonnie shook her head. "And there's a real simple trick to get out of here but I guess you couldn't find it."

"No way." Jay furrowed his eyebrows. "Seriously?

Lonnie simply nod her head.

"Well what is it?"

Lonnie giggled, pointing at a small white arrowleaf tearthumb at the top of one of the corridor walls.

"Follow those cute little flowers and you'll be in the center of the garden in no time."

The tourneyman smirked, admiring Lonnie's mischievous deception. "I think you just wanted to be trapped alone with me." Jay raised his brow as he smirked devilishly.

Lonnie gave Jay the same smile she had given him the first time he had ever made a move on her. "You wish."

Jay shoved her coyly beginning to blush. Lonnie shoved him back playfully.

"Well at least let me lead us out of here." He extended his arm to her. She snickered and the two linked arms.

It took Jay a moment but he eventually led the two of them out of the maze and into the hidden garden. In the center was a fountain with a golden statue of Pocahontas surrounded by forest animals and carrying jugs of falling water. Around the terrace were rose bushes of a rainbow of colors. There were lavender bushes, hydrangea, daffodils, lilies, carnations and many more colorful flowers decorating the park. On the plaza's side was a pond full of water lilies and bright colored fish. Lastly there was a mini-forest of blooming apple and orange trees where the garden ended. The garden's beauty was nearly as wondrous as the Enchanted Forest.

Lonnie took in the fragrant air. "I haven't been here since the freshman tour."

"I have never been here." Jay said astonished at the vivid colors and flourishing flora. "Would've been a stellar spot to bring some ch-" He stopped himself. "Carlos."

Lonnie squint her eyes. "Smooth save, Jay Jay."

The tourneyman chuckled, "Jay Jay?"

"Yep." Lonnie then ambled toward a bench to set down her bouquet. "Come on I want to explore." She strolled deeper into the garden with Jay following suit.

As the two explored the garden, Jay made an array of corny jokes that Lonnie couldn't help but laugh at. The princess told him she'd make him a flower crown and he happily obliged. She didn't actually do it though.

The two finally went toward the large pond on the side of the marvelous garden, beholding the aquatic florae and tiny amphibians. Lonnie pulled out her expensive jade phone.

"You into this kind of stuff?" Jay asked, noticing her readying her camera.

"Not really, but these flowers are my mom's favorite." Lonnie said in regards to the budding pink water lilies.

Jay chuckled walking around the pond. "Mulan's that type of chick? I didn't' take her for the dainty flower loving kind of girl."

Lonnie became quiet. When Jay looked back, he saw she was scowling at him. "My mom for starters isn't a _girl_ or a _chick._ She's the strongest most elegant woman I know." She began to pace toward the boy.

"L-Lonnie?" Jay paced backward as she went toward him.

"My girly dainty mom can snap a neck and bake chocolate chip cookies all in the same hour!" She stomped, stopping only a few feet from the boy.

Jay bit his tongue. He hadn't realized the emotions he had stirred up in the girl. "Lonnie I…"

The black haired girl shook her head. Her mahogany eyes started to glisten. "I get a lot of shit for not being like my parents. People say 'how are Mulan and Shang so stern and tough, when you're so…'"

The princess looked down, gritting her teeth. "People see that I love fashion and pink and whatever, so they make these assumptions about me. Assumptions like you made about my mom because she can do something other than yell orders." She looked toward the water Jay remaining silent. "Except they assume that I'm some spoiled airhead."

"Why take stuff like that personally, Lonnie?" Jay tried to calm her. "No offense, but a lot of girls at Auradon are airheads. That's what being a princess is about right?"

Lonnie looked back at him, anger still in her eyes. "NO!" She yelled at him becoming truly infuriated.

"You know Jay, I've trained in self-defense my entire life. My entire life just for people to tell me I'm not as fierce as my parents. I can kick ass Jay! I can kick ass and like cute stuff too y'know!" She threw her arms out.

"I know, Lonnie I," Jay started but the girl wasn't through.

"No! It's not even just that, Jay. I don't even like all of the training. But I do it. I do it and people still think I'm not good enough?! That I don't work as hard as my parents?!" She exclaimed, before shouting at the top of her lungs,

" _AAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaHHHHH_!"

The sound caused the birds to flee the trees. Jay stepped toward the fuming girl, unsure if her tirade had finished.

"Lonnie I'm sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder, she still looked off toward the water. "I'm really sorry for being an ass. I had no right…" Jay's face hardened in concern.

She shook her head. "I overreacted."

"No. No. Let it all out." The boy tried to make her smile. "I shouldn't have judged the girls here. Or you. I'm totally a hypocrite."

She looked up at him, her eyes watery and red. She then pulled away to wipe her face. "That makes two of us…"

Jay scrunched his brows. "What do you mean?"

Lonnie swallowed hard. She pursed her lips, "I can't say anything because I…I judged you." She said.

He shrugged. "Who hasn't?" the boy chuckled.

"No Jay," She looked him the eyes. "I said I'd go out with you because I wanted you to be my bad boy. I wanted to make my parents mad and let everyone know that I can do whatever I want. I was going to use you Jay…" She said but the words took a moment to hit the boy. He was wordless.

Lonnie laughed uncomfortably, her voice cracking. "And at family day, I didn't even defend you and your friends when Audrey and Chad were talking shit. I only worried about myself." She couldn't look Jay in the eyes anymore as she began to sob. "I'm such a fucking bitch…"

Jay's expression hardened. He moved closer to Lonnie. "I wouldn't mind if you used me." He tried to smile, his heart aching.

"You're smart, Lon. You uh, you know how to take care of yourself. Haha." Lonnie knew his words were artificial. "There's nothing wrong with that." He shrugged but his face didn't match his actions. He had really hoped things would work between them.

Lonnie wiped her eyes. The air became tense as they stood there silent. The only sound was the fountain and the wind rocking the braches of the trees.

"We can get out of here if you want, Lon. I won't bother you ever again." The boy said.

Lonnie kept her mouth shut, then stood up firmly. "I swear to the gods that once we were here, and I saw you...my little plan? It meant nothing anymore. I misjudged you like the hypocritical ass that **I am**." She held a hand to her chest.

She began to take steps toward the boy. "I am here totally out of free will, Jay."

The boy wasn't sure what to believe as he was still hurting. "Are you sure?"

"Heck yeah! Jay, you're a great guy. You're big and tough, but you also love your friends like family. You have a big heart." Lonnie looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

The words warmed Jay's heart. A feeling the ex-villain could never put words to.

"Can we start over?" Lonnie proposed.

Jay smiled. "Let's."

The two were motionless for a second but finally began to walk toward one another awkwardly. Beside the pond, the area was so beautiful. The two only had their eyes set on one other though. A strange warmth began to brew inside of the boy as Lonnie neared him. He couldn't help but let out an uneasy laugh to break the tension.

"That stuff before is all water under the troll's bridge." He held out his hand. "We good?"

"Yeah." She shook his hand but held on to it for a moment as they began to gaze into each other's eyes.

The princess's eyes became wide before she suddenly asked, "Troll's live under bridges?"

"Huh?" The question had caught the jock off guard. "Oh yeah. That's what it said in the Magical Creature ID textbook anyway."

Lonnie smiled. "You know, you really are brains and brawn Jay."

"Hardly." Jay chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I was late for our date because I needed Carlos to help me find my ring." The boy said earnestly but the revelation suddenly made Lonnie burst into laughter. The boy was embarrassed but he laughed along with her. The two were realizing just how much they understood one another.

"There's still a whole lot more of this place to explore." She said.

"Well then, lead the way." He extended his arm for her to link onto him. She insisted on holding his hand though.


	5. Jay and Lonnie 3 of 3

CHAPTER 5: **JAY**

 **J** ay and the princess explored the garden together until nightfall. As the stars flooded the sky, the former thief walked her home to the girl's dorm.

"I still can't believe a tiny girl like you does judo." The boy said as they head back.

"And hapkido." She raised her finger. "I could flip you over my shoulder and onto the ground in under a second." Lonnie said proudly with a mischievous smirk.

Jay's eyes widened in terror and amazement. "I'll take your word for it."

Lonnie giggled and so did he. "Y'know," She started. "I had a lot of fun today." She looked up at the boy.

"Well then it sounds like I did my job pretty well." Jay said.

"Your job?" Lonnie raised a brow.

"Yeah. I love to make girls happy." Jay's words made Lonnie laugh but something in the way he said it made her know he was serious.

"Not just girls." She shook her head. "You can admit you like to make people happy, Jay."

The boy looked up at the nearly new moon. "You're probably right."

"I am." She said surely. "Why is it so hard for you to soften up and admit you're a good person Jay?"

The boy thought about the question. "I don't know. Me and my friends have mostly gotten used to Auradon and its _Politics,_ " He felt the need to finger quote. "But it sort of feels like we're still outsiders."

Lonnie frowned. "I wish you didn't feel like that Jay." She held onto the boy's muscular arm. "I don't think you guys are outsiders at all. The only people who would think that after seeing you all at the coronation are jerks."

Appreciatively, Jay looked at her. "Thanks Lonnie."

"You're very welcome." She hugged the tall boy's arm as they neared the dorm.

Upon reaching the front of the dormitory, she released him to climb up the steps to the entrance.

"I wish we could hang out longer, but finals." Lonnie said sourly. "Wow, I should've studied more."

Jay suddenly bust out into laughter, Lonnie stared at him, unsure of why.

"Studying. That's a good one." He said pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

"You ass." She chuckled shaking her head at him. "You didn't study?"

"Nah, never. Once I see something, I remember it forever." He said confidently.

Lonnie scrunched up her face. "Sure."

"Hey, after finals, let's all have a sleepover." The boy proposed.

"Don't you have an away game tomorrow? You're not going to be back until late, right?" She crossed her arms.

"Yeah but who cares? It'd be fun. All of us stuffing into one room? It'll be like home." He smiled genuinely.

"I don't know if that's depressing…or cute."

Jay half smiled. "It'll be fun. Promise."

"Who are you inviting?" She asked. "You think Carlos is gonna be down with having all those people in his room?"

Jay raised a brow. "Who says it has to be in our room?"

Lonnie scoffed. "You think we're all stuffing into my room?"

"You get that big room all to yourself!" Jay threw his arms out.

"Um no." She said.

"Pretty please?" He persisted.

"No Jay."

"It's a reeeally big room."

"No." She crossed her arms.

Jay stepped up toward her. "Pretty please? With chocolate chips on top."

Lonnie pursed her lips trying to think of a comeback. "I do like chocolate chips." Lonnie chuckled. Jay just kept grinning. His teeth pearly and his face cuter than a darling. Lonnie blushed and turned away.

"It's still a no, but I'll bake chocolate chip cookies or something now that it's on my mind."

"Good enough." Jay felt accomplished. "So, who did _you_ want to invite?" He now asked.

Lonnie put a finger to her mouth inquisitively as she thought about the question. "Hmm, that's a tough one."

She bit her lip subtly, then looked at Jay, striding down the steps toward him.

"No one." She said in a sultry voice, causing Jay's face to rise into a wistful grin. Lonnie kissed his cheek then dashed back up the steps.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" She shut the door just as quickly as she had ran up the steps.

Jay touched the spot where she pecked him.

"Score." He said to himself under the stars.

* * *

Jay's previous words proved moot now that exams would be right in front of his face soon. The tourneyman attempted to sleep in but Carlos wasn't having it; knocking him out of bed since he was used to the older boy's tactic.

Jay was nervous as he head to his first class, English. He wasn't too bad at identifying the conventions of grammar, but couldn't help but write sarcastic responses to the open ended questions.

History was a challenge since the only parts the boy could remember (or really cared about) was the material that mentioned Agrabah or wars. The problem though was that all his retained history knowledge had come from his father's stories and unfortunately none of those stories Jafar had told his son were anywhere to be found in the text.

Next was math, something the jock was never very good at. Luckily, he happened to share the class with Carlos, and even though he didn't want to, he pestered his best friend for help. The freckly boy obliged reluctantly, giving his older friend the answers with hand gestures and fingers.

The only class Jay was confident about was Magical Creature Identification, which he was a wiz at for some reason. His average would be above 0 thanks to that class and also the Remedial Goodness class he and the other villain kids had to take in the first semester.

After classes were over for the day, Jay text his best friend and also Lonnie about his away game after school, letting them know he wouldn't be back until later. The jock head for the locker room now to suit up and followed his team onto the bus.

* * *

"Bummer Ben can't compete today." Tyler, the son of Queen Tiana, said from the seat in front of Jay.

The former thief shrugged. "Hey, he's a king now, what can he do?"

"As a king, you would think he could change the rules to whatever he wants." Another player on the team said.

"You saying he doesn't want to play?" Tyler raised one of dark brows.

"Ben loves tourney." Jay sat back, crossing his arms. "He wouldn't use his _power_ ," the boy air quoted, "to skip out on games."

Tyler laughed. "Yeah, not like your little friend Carlos." He and the other boy cackled.

"Who quits a team after a semester?" Tyler's friend said.

"Hey don't talk about my best friend guys. He's got other skills." Jay said in Carlos's defense.

"What? Petting mutts or making clothes?" The two boys laughed.

"Well at least he knows what he's good at." Jay began. "I'm still trying to figure out what exactly you two do for the team." Jay smiled curtly. The boys looked at one other, remaining quiet. Jay sat back, looking out the window for the rest of the ride.

Now on the rival team's field, Jay substituted for Ben, who was regularly captain and directed the team. Chad, who had been the star player before Jay and the other villain kids arrived, was pissed he wasn't given the promotion. Despite this, no one could argue Jay's superior skill on the field. Still, Chad gave the former thief dirty looks each time he had to heed one of the former thief's orders.

The Fighting Knights played a close game with the rival team, who played as aggressively as they did. The other team didn't have a Jay though. The Fighting Knights won in the end thanks to Jay's great competitive spirit and ability to lead the team. They didn't always get along off of the field, but they never let that stop them from playing a good game.

* * *

On the ride back to Auradon Prep, the players were tired and wouldn't be back on campus until nightfall. Despite this, Jay text Lonnie his staple 'wyd?'

The boy could see Lonnie's sardonic grin as she responded with 'nothing' and a smirky face emoji.

'I know it's pretty late but how about that sleepover?' He texted.

It took Lonnie a while to reply so Jay figured she had fallen asleep or something. The jock nearly dozed off on the bus before he got a picture of a plate of steaming chocolate-chip cookies.

'I did promise' Lonnie replied with the picture. Jay smirked, his stomach now rumbling at the thought of the homemade cookies.

* * *

The team reached the front of Auradon's gymnasium and hopped off the bus. They all swiftly got their energy back; high-fiving and complimenting one another a job well done. They chanted, "Fighting Knights, Fighting Knights!"

"One more game and we'll be going to the Auradon League!" Tyler howled hugging his teammates as they all head for the locker rooms.

"It's in the bag as long as we stick together guys." Jay said stalwartly to his team.

"Definitely." One of the other tourneymen said.

Now in the locker rooms, Jay began changing out of his uniform. Tyler walked up toward the boy.

"Hey Jay," The boy started.

"What's up man?" Jay continued undressing casually, not paying the similarly built boy any mind.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. Talking all that smack before a game." Tyler scratched the back of his curly dark-brown hair.

Jay looked him up and down. "Don't worry about it, all right?" He said holding out his fist. Tyler bumped it with his own, then head off for the showers.

* * *

After showering and saying goodbye to his teammate, Jay text Lonnie again to let her know he was on his way. When he stepped outside of the school to the empty, dark campus, he heard a familiar voice call him from the side. Surprisingly, it was Chad, who was leaning on the side of the school smoking a cigarette. He gestured for the former thief to come toward him.

Charming puffed, "You led the team pretty well today Jay." The son of Cinderella then exhaled a cloud of white smoke.

"Well thank you Chad." Jay waved the smoke from his face. "That means a lot coming from you." He said curtly. He readied himself to turn away.

"Doesn't mean anything though. I'm still the star player." Chad said surely. "Ben only made you captain for the day so his girlfriend wouldn't be upset."

Jay turned. "What's your point man?"

"Nothing." Chad shrugged as he brushed past the VK and toward the dorms. He then looked back. "And I won't tell anyone it's you who's been stealing equipment from the gym.

Jay froze, gripping his maroon colored duffel bag. "You got proof Charming?"

"I don't need proof. Coach Jenkins will figure it out eventually." He said bitterly. "Klepto." Chad threw his cigarette to the ground, it's orange ember stuck out in the shadows as he disappeared.

Jay stood in the darkness alone now. He thought about the Chad's words, frowning. He peaked in his bag, examining the water bottles and locks he couldn't help himself from taking. He bit his lip.

Jay shook his head, remembering he was to meet Lonnie at the girl's dorm.

* * *

"Oh Lonnie, Li Lonnie. Wherefore art thou Li Lonnie?!" Jay called from outside of Lonnie's window. He tapped on it, startling her as she saw him from behind the glass. She pushes one of the windows open.

"How in the world did you get up here?"

"I'm a crafty guy." Jay said coolly, sitting on the third story ledge. "Might I come in?"

"Hell no. I can't get caught with a boy in my room." Lonnie shook her head.

"Well how am I supposed to sneak you out then?"

Lonnie looked out the window and to the ground below. "You climbed up right?"

"Well yeah."

"Well I'm going out the same way you came in." Lonnie turned to grab her things and turn off her lights.

"Seriously?"

She only giggled. "What kind of princess do you take me for Jay-Jay?" She stood at the window. "Well, lead the way."

Jay smiled at her feistiness. The boy climbed sideways off the ledge and onto a lower rooftop.

"Can you do that?" He asked her. Lonnie tied her hair into a ponytail, then picked up her flowery pink bag.

"Catch." She said to Jay before throwing it.

"What is this?" Jay said as he examined the rectangular molding of the plastic.

"The cookies." She smirked. Lonnie climbed atop the window sill in her floral red and peach colored dress. She slid to the side to close her room's window, then hopped off the ledge to the rooftop where Jay was.

"You're good." The boy raised a brow. Lonnie gave a sassy shrug before hopping off the roof. Jay let out a 'wow' then followed her to the ground. The two raced to the boy's dorm across the deserted campus.

Jay shushed Lonnie as they reached the front of the dorm to warn her not to make noise. The two tiptoed up to the door now. Jay cracked it to peek inside.

"Coast is clear." He said and they slid inside.

"I've never been in here at night. It's kind of creepy." Lonnie whispered as they crept into the foyer.

"Eh, I've snuck out tons of times. I assure you it's not haunted." Jay said, leading her to the kitchen.

"Sneak out and go where? The school's in the middle of nowhere and the trolley doesn't run past 10."

"There's a convenient little gas station up the road." Jay held the kitchen door for the girl.

"That's got to be miles away." She says but the boy only opens the fridge to show off a collection of snacks with his name scribbled on them.

"It's worth it." He presented the sodas and candies with a showy wave of his arm.

Lonnie grabbed a can of ginseng iced tea from the back of Jay's stash. "Oh my gosh! They never have these on campus!" She cracked it open. "I always have to have mama and baba send me some in my care packages."

"Well next time I'm out I'll grab you some more." The boy said as he set the pink plastic bag down to peek at the container full of cookies.

"You'd do that for me?" Lonnie sipped the tea slowly.

Leaning on a counter, Jay took a messy bite out of the cookie. "Of course."

Lonnie stepped toward him away from the fridge and wiped some of the cookie crumbs off of his cheek. She then tasted some of the chocolate from her finger.

"I'm good, huh?" She rejoiced at the taste.

"You sure are." Jay said looking into her eyes. As she looked back at him, the two began to blush. Lonnie cuddled up beside him as they stood alone in the kitchen together. He held her with one arm, the other in the container.

"We shouldn't eat all this junk food before going to bed."

Jay chuckled, "Wanna see my room that badly?"

"Nah," She stretched and pretended to yawn, placing an arm over the boy's strong shoulder. "You're just making me sleepy."

"Well I'll tuck you in." Jay said trying to be flirty, only causing the girl to laugh.

"Sounds like a plan." She giggled.

They took their cookies and the tea before sneaking up to the second level. Climbing the steps, they neared Jay and Carlos' room. The tall boy lightly opened the door, peaking in and seeing lights under Carlos's blanket. He smiled, paying his best friend no mind as he led Lonnie into the lightless room. They both took their shoes off before she hopped on Jay's messy bed.

She sat back comfortably. "I can get used to this."

"I wouldn't mind that." He hopped under the covers. She joins him. The two only stare at one another though.

"This is so weird." She began.

"What?"

"Being in the boy's dorm!" She said in a hushed exclamation. She blushed and held her own burning face.

"It's nothing." Jay looked up at the moonlit ceiling. "I mean, you'll be spending most of the summer in here anyway." Jay smirked. She did too, not informing him students weren't allowed on campus over the summer. She savored the moment though.

He leaned in first. She ignored her own apprehension and didn't move an inch as his warm lips pressed against hers. They both liked it, but decided they weren't going to go much further than that. Not that night at least.


	6. Mal and Ben 1 of ?

Perhaps the most controversial relationship in Auradon's history, it seems the coming together of King Ben and Mal, daughter of the most malevolent of villains, caused something of an uproar in the so-called _good_ nation of Auradon. A relationship between a villain and a hero was one thing, but the new king courting a descendant of a villain was another issue entirely. The idea of a villain's child becoming queen had become a political debate of sorts in Auradon's council. Though they publicized the idea of acceptance, Ben's rule had revealed the older generation of Auradon's xenophobia. The apprehension getting to Mal and taking a toll on her and her relationship. Politics wasn't the only thing causing turmoil between the couple. Ben had become distant, Mal unsure if the fault was hers or not. There's no saying what will happen to the two. The event of their breakup may actually calm many hearts in Auradon, if not their own.

CHAPTER 6: **MAL**

 _Friday_

 **I** n a secluded hallway inside of Auradon Prep, the violet-haired girl didn't want anyone to see her emote. On the phone with her ambivalent boyfriend, she raised her voice "This is the third time this month you've cancelled on me!"

"Now that school's ending, I'm getting scheduled for all these council meetings. Mal, I told you this and I'm sorry." The young king, still adjusting to his position, said from the deep blue royal family limousine.

"You're not sorry. It's been like this for months, Ben." A tear rose from the girl's eye, only angering her further.

"Mal when all the preparations, and clearances, and papers and retreats and-" The young king continued. As he went on listing his duties, Mal only become more dissatisfied. "-And everything else are over, it'll only be you and me babe. I swear."

"And when will that be? Huh? When you're officially appointed?" She asked disdainfully. "You think you'll have time for us when you're ruling a nation?"

"Mal…" The sandy haired boy tried.

"When Ben? When?! Huh? When?" She asked him over and over, not awaiting an answer. The boy's head began pounding as he listened to her prying.

"I don't know!" Ben finally growled. He had never yelled at her before. Mal hated letting her emotions get the best of her so instead of further arguing with the boy, she decided to hang up on him.

Before the purple-haired girl stormed out of the school, she threw on her violet shades to cover her reddened downcast eyes. Stomping down the halls in her dark plum combat boots, the students of Auradon Prep had gotten to know her as a now benign spirit. Seeing her frown though, her eyes covered, and noticing the fury in each step, Mal's peers only felt a chill as she violently pushed the back doors of the school open.

Since it was the end of the day she was to meet with her fellow VKs at the bleachers. Over the past few months, it had become their hang out spot. Since they had gotten used to Auradon's beauty they no longer desired to cram into one of their dorm rooms to plot and seclude themselves.

Now on the tourney field, she watched a friendly soccer match go on. The tourney team had an away game, and that was a chance for the lackluster Auradon futbol team to use the superior field for themselves.

Playing more fiercely than the others was Abdul, son of Aladdin. Like his father, he was handsome, with dark hair and hazel eyes, also winning his father's infamous agility. The crown prince noticed the purple-haired girl approach the field, knowing she frequented the metallic bleachers. To his teammates' chagrin, he was captivated by the girl and not paying mind to the game anymore. This disappointment defused though, as they were soon captivated themselves. She shot him and the others a long mystifying look. She wouldn't let anyone know it, but she sort of liked receiving yearning looks from others. It was similar to how people often looked at her beautiful best friend, Evie Queen. Mal enjoyed the flirtatious looks, it being less common to her due to her notorious reputation mixed with being the new King's girlfriend.

Now ignoring the athletes, she climbed the seats to see Evie and her totally not-boyfriend, Doug. "Look at you ruining this totally ferocious game, hot stuff." Evie sung.

"Please, our soccer team couldn't be worse if they were playing with a deflated ball." Mal crossed her arms and placed herself a seat below Evie and Doug.

"Salutations Mal." Doug winked. His dorkiness and perpetual smile never failed to make the purple-haired girl feel better.

"Ben's still busy huh?" Evie said to her best friend.

"He's something." Mal stared out at the blue Auradonian sky. Carlos soon appeared, asking how finals went or something she decided to tune everyone out. She received an apology text from Ben. Ignoring it once he furthered drabbled on about his royal duties.

* * *

Cigarettes were a habit Mal took up in her months at Auradon. It first happened at one of the regularly held balls. She caught some _good kids_ outside when she had decided to pull away from the festivities. Her chilly glare and good looks led them to offering her a square. She never tried one back on the Isle of the Lost, but she had heard Cruella De Vil always complaining of how stale they always were. That wasn't true off the isle. The taste was minty with a hint of something magical. She liked it and got them from the shallow students of Auradon for free, only having to mesmerize them with her purple fire magic each time she lit one. Her real friends didn't find the habit so interesting though, and she decided she'd pull away from them now.

"And where are you going Miss Mal?" Evie enquired.

"Well I'm bored and since you're all cozied in commitment, I'll go flirt with some boys in your stead, your Evieness." She said to her beautiful blue dressed friend.

"Mal!" Carlos cried.

"Just play-flirting! Promise." The hornless half faerie smirked before heading down the bleachers toward the field to distract the boys. She watched how their game had heated back up, Abdul running on steam and finally kicking a fine goal. He cheered for himself then noticed her, heading her way.

"That kick was fire." Mal said in a husky 20's actress era voice she was using to charm him.

"Thank you." Abdul waggled his well-kept brows. "You know they call me the hot prince around here."

Mal internally vomited at the nickname. "Is that right?" She held a hand to her cheek, resting the arm in her other hand.

"Yes!" Abdul boasted looking for her to say something else. He looked around nonchalantly. "You uh, never come chat. Something up today?"

"Nah. I just," Mal started moving her head in a ditzy way. "You know how busy Ben is. He's my boyfriend stuff," She reminded the crown prince. "But, I don't think he'll be able to make it to the party tomorrow and…well."

The handsome boy began to perspire. He fanned himself with his shirt. "…well?"

"Would you maybe…" Mal trailed on in her ditzy voice, stepping toward him. He was speechless. "Would you maybe escort me there Prince Abdul?"

Dimples formed in his smooth skin as he smiled. He bowed to the girl grandiosely. "I would be honored."

Mal let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "Can't wait." She said in a throaty proclamation before strutting off. The soccer players all ran toward the crown prince when the girl walked away. They all wanted to hear what the mysterious half-faerie had said to him.

Mal smirked as she walked off. Somewhere in her heart she knew what she was doing was wrong. But on the surface, she just wanted to be sure someone was hurting as much as she was. And that someone would be Ben.


	7. Mal and Ben 2 of ?

CHAPTER 7: **BEN**

 **T** he line had gone quiet after Ben had raised his voice. For the first time since he's been with the daughter of Maleficent, he honestly felt frustrated with her. It wasn't only the relationship that was hurting him though. He couldn't blame it all on her.

Post coronation, things were quiet for a time. He was accepted as king by the public and most of the business was still handled by his father and Auradon's council, so no pressure to him. But it's been months now, and the school year would be over soon. The work load was beginning to pile up on the boy and had been keeping him from his personal life and most importantly, Mal. He knew it was hurting his better half, but he couldn't change it. Being king was not just his birthright, it was what he had wanted all his life.

"We'll be arriving shortly sir." The driver said over the car's speaker.

"Excellent, thank you." Ben said before releasing the call button. The young king was arriving at the northern tip of Auradon in the direction of Honeymoon Cottage in the Dominion of Honeymoon, home of Queen Aurora and King Phillip and home kingdom of his ex-girlfriend, Princess Audrey. The venture there was a part of his kingly duty, meeting the other rulers of the United Nations and discussing federal politics and blah blah blah. Ben had already met with Cinderella and Charming at the Castle of Dreams in Charmington last week. The two were kind and welcoming, unlike their pompous son, Chad. Ben was still hesitant in meeting the parents of his ex-girlfriend though, as whether he was king or not, seeing them after he had been with their daughter for over a year would be awkward nonetheless.

Honeymoon Cottage was a pastel pink and golden colored forty-room palace of a mansion at the end of a gorgeous blooming forest of green, blues and vibrant pinks. King Phillip, a tall handsome man, who looked younger than he really was, had straight, brunet hair, and golden brown eyes. Standing at the front of the mansion's entrance with his brightly dressed palace guards, he was waiting to welcome the king into his home.

"It is an honor King Ben. I haven't seen you since your, how can I say, eventful coronation." The older man chuckled.

"The pleasure is mine." Ben said splendidly. "Will Queen Aurora be joining us?"

Phillip drew his lips inward, his expression looking as if he were in pain. "The Queen is a bit under the weather at this time. Unfortunately she will not be joining us today." Phillip looked down when he said this. "Please. Shall we go to my study?"

"Yes please." Ben not wanting to ask anything more of the King of Honeymoon. They entered the mansion into the foyer. Escorted by baby blue coated palace guards, they climbed the white marble gold-trimmed stairs to the second floor and down the hall to Phillip's study. One of the guardsmen opened the door for the two royals. Phillip took a seat behind his hard wood desk. It was placed in front of a grand arch window that a magnificent view of the Dominion's flora and grand meadows.

"Honeymoon is as beautiful as always."

"I know you haven't been around in almost a year Benny but you know beauty is something we value greatly in the Dominion." Phillip proclaimed.

"I know. And It is very apparent. The beauty and fruitfulness of the Dominion's agriculture is of great value to Auradon Kingdom." Ben nod his head.

"Sounding so much like your father. You know King Ben, your parents always talked of getting a cabin up here. They then decided to obtain one in the Dwarf Woodlands instead."

"Not every forest has the entertainment of the dwarfs though, sir. One of their sons also happens to be a good friend of mine."

"Ah, Doug right? He's a charming one."

"He's certainly a character." Ben said.

"Well a boy as handsome and charismatic as yourself must keep quite the company." Phillip complimented the prince.

"You could certainly say that." Ben smiled. Thinking of the new friends he had made this year. "Now, shall we discuss the change in power? How is the Dominion and its people adjusting?"

Phillip was silent before looking at the guards. "Could you leave us?" He said to his equally handsome palace guards who had been watching over the two the whole time. They said nothing as they stepped outside of the office, closing the door.

"King Ben, may I be frank with you?" The handsome king of Honeymoon said now that the two were alone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ben assured the older royal.

"Why did you break up with Princess Audrey?"

Ben instantly grew uncomfortably. "I'm sorry?" He couldn't really be being faced with such a question. Right?

"Why did you break up with my daughter?" Phillip repeated himself.

Trying not to sink into the wooden chair in embarrassment, Ben croaked "Sir, with all due respect. Does it matter?"

"Yes." Phillip said immediately. "In the Dominion, we value nothing more than beauty."

"Yes." Ben nodded like a small child being lectured. "Honeymoon being one of the most gorgeous places I've had the pleasure of laying my eyes on."

Phillip looked at Ben, his face resting atop folded hands. "Is my daughter not…beautiful enough?"

"That isn't the case. I assure you sir." Ben spoke quickly but honestly.

"Then what?" Phillip couldn't seem to grasp the concept of not wanting to be with someone based on anything other than looks.

Ben wouldn't tell this man how manipulative and cold his daughter could be. How her shallowness was a huge turn off. That would be something the older king would have to figure out for himself over time. "I simply love someone else more."

Phillip didn't seem to accept the answer, only looking at the young king with a wry expression .

"You know of my queen, Aurora. Yes?"

"Yes. Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty." Ben said, wondering where she was.

"I will be honest with you King Ben. She is more than ill. She hasn't been well in over six years." The King of Honeymoon said in a pained voice.

Ben's brown eyebrows furrowed. "I'm so sorry to hear that. May I ask what's ailing her?"

Phillip's eyes narrowed. He stood up, stepping behind his chair to face the window. "When Maleficent's curse was lifted, there was a calm in the kingdom for a time. After Audrey, my beautiful princess, was born, things took a turn in our household. Aurora had been struggling with narcolepsy after being awakened from her slumber. It was some sort of adverse effect of the curse as well as the spell of the three fairies."

"I had no idea sir. I thought the curse was gone for good after you slew Maleficent years ago."

"There is more your grace." Phillip looked back at Ben and said sternly. He faced the window again. "Around Audrey's 10th birthday, the queen had an episode. She happened to be going down the royal staircase when she passed out." Phillip said, his voice becoming noticeably weaker. "She hit her head and was hurt very badly. She was actually in a coma for a time." Ben could hear him sniffle. "We made sure to keep that from the public and as you can imagine, she hasn't been the same ever since."

Ben not knowing any of this, felt his stomach drop. He wondered if even his parents knew of the Queen of Honeymoon's condition. "Queen Aurora seemed so pleasant at the coronation. I had no idea."

Phillip let out a weak chuckle. "Some days are worlds better than others." He shook his head, then looked at Ben.

"Is there anything the Royal Kingdom can offer, King Phillip?"

Phillip turned back toward the younger noble now. He looked as if he was choking back tears. "We've tried doctors. We've even, despite the royal decree, tried the using Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's magic to cure my queen, your grace." He confessed then clenching his fists. "All to no avail…"

"I'm so sorry." Ben said, now having to look down.

"That's why when Audrey had begun dating you, I figured things wouldn't stay so bad. She's coming from a home where things are so out of order, but she manages to nab herself a king-to-be…" Honeymoon's king chuckled weakly. "My girl's pretty strong huh?"

"She is." Ben nod, not knowing what the pastel princess had been going through.

"My Aurora may not be the same woman she was, but she would have a daughter who would rule all of Auradon someday." Phillip said with a hopeful smile. "Or so I thought." He suddenly added, and coldly.

"King Phillip, I am truly sorry for your queen's condition. But I'm disappointed to say, I'm not in love with Princess Audrey."

"But you are in love with the daughter of the woman who ruined my Queen's life? One who tried to kill us both?!" Phillip hissed. His eyes filled with anger.

"King Phillip, Maleficent's daughter should not have to take on her mother's burden."

"Ah yes, because she deserves the throne right? My daughter has trained since the day she was born to be betrothed to you." Phillip point a finger. "Only for you to throw her away!"

"You would have me marry someone I don't love?" Ben queried, disgusted at the notion.

"Of course! It would come in time. Only the most beautiful of girls deserves to be queen. Not some former psychopath who the Prince of Auradon decided to get the hots for!"

Ben squeezed the arms of the hardwood chair, seething in anger at how carelessly Phillip would speak of the girl he loved. "You are out of line!" He was unaware of the claw marks he was making as he dug his nails into the chair.

Phillip's eyes narrowed again. "You do not care for the people of Honeymoon. Do you, King Ben?"

"I care for all my subjects."

Phillip scoffed. "We are not your subjects. At least not anymore. Honeymoon will be resigning from its position in the United Nations and will once again be a sovereign nation as it was 20 years ago." He emphasized the word sovereign.

"You will break off from the United Nations just because your daughter will never be the royal queen?"

"No. Because Auradon puts villains and their spawn in higher positions of power than actual nobles and heroes." Phillip retorted surely.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. King Phillip." Ben said, trying to still show respect.

"Yes. It is a shame. Now King Ben, I'll have to ask you to leave and never return to the Dominion of Honeymoon."

Ben looked Phillip in the eyes. "Is this some sort of declaration of war?"

"No. One of independence from a tyrant." Phillip said now heading toward the bar on the side of the office. H poured himself a glass of what looked like rich brandy, a specialty in Honeymoon.

"Guards!" Phillip called and the crisply dressed sentries appeared through the doors again. "The King of Auradon will be leaving now." The handsome king kept his back to the younger noble. Ben stood, straightening his golden tie before he was escorted out of the office and down the halls to the grand staircase again. Now on the first floor in the foyer, he caught a glimpse of a ghostly now present Aurora standing up above behind a banister in a silk lavender robe. She seemed to be watching him.

"Is that the handsome Prince of Auradon?" She glided down the steps with ethereal grace. She stepped toward the prince and lightly pecked his cheek. "Is my daughter with you? Oh how we've missed her in Honeymoon. I worry about her in Auradon you know. But I know you're keeping her well." Her burgundy lips curved into a honey smile.

Knowing now what happened to the Queen, he couldn't break her heart now.

"She's back at the school Queen Aurora. She said she can't wait to see you and King Phillip again."

"You visited us without her?"

"I am the king of Auradon now your grace. Just doing my run."

She looked at the boy, who she's known all his life, doe-eyed. It seemed today she couldn't register just what time she was in.

"Rose!" Phillip cried from atop the stairs. He ran down the marble steps at alarming speed and embraced his wife. "Ben was just leaving my love. We won't be seeing him again for a long, long, long time." He said to her softly before glaring at the young king when her back was turned.

"Oh." Aurora said in her husband's arms. She seemed calm now, almost as if she were falling into a slumber.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Benny?" Phillip said, hoping now that the King of Auradon would take his leave for good.

Ben nodded. Then bowed achingly but solemnly. He stepped out of the forty room cottage and got back in the royal limousine. In the backseat now, he took out his golden cased phone. Should he immediately tell his father of the mess he's made? Or shall he contemplate it himself on the ride back home?

* * *

 _I'm so sorry for how long this took! It was nearly done but I got caught up with other work and fics. Thankies so much for reading and review if you like. ;)_


End file.
